


My Ace Of Spades

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Im sorry i want express myself





	My Ace Of Spades

So....

This isnt actually a story at all....

Its a love letter.....

**Dear My Ace Of Spades**.....

I don't know how to start this really, im not writing a rough drafts like I do for my others, im typing this right into here, i dont know how to express my feelings to you so I'm doing it here, where you remain anonamous and I can say what I want to.

I met you this year.... I met a lot of people this year... But I knew that I was most likely going to fall in love when i met you. You might not know what love is, but to me it's someone who you care for and want to be with even if you can't be with them... I used to love someone else besides you, well before I met you. They found someone else. Did it take me a whike to get over them, yes. Over a year actually, they found soneone else and I still loved then for over a year before I found someone else. 

I don't know if you are going to find someone for yourself. You might date more than one person, you may even be dating someone when I finalky post this. The date in this, isnt actually the date im writing this. That date, it'll make sense later...

With you being you, and me being me. We aren't going to work out. You find me more as a friend and I'm fine with that. If i have to stay as a friend in fine with that.

I literally cant say anything else or people will probably find out who you are.

This is my love letter

Sincerely,

_Max_

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry i want express myself


End file.
